


Baby Let your Hair Hang Down

by Howland



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howland/pseuds/Howland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaako struggles with his morning routine and Riddick decides to help out in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Let your Hair Hang Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Seventh Small Fandom Fest over at LJ. Prompt was 'braids.'

To anyone unaccustomed to mornings in the quarters of the Lord Marshall, the steady litany of curses streaming through the open doorway to the bathing chamber might seem unnerving.

Riddick was used to it.

The Necromonger Lord Marshall finishes up peeling a blue, lemon-like fruit and he lifts his fingers to his lips to clean off the juice.

"Need some help?" He calls over his shoulder before biting into the fruit's tart flesh. The only answer he gets is continued swearing.

It's considered unbefitting of a Lord Marshall to chuckle, Vaako has told him so repeatedly, so he just grins and asks. "If you hate doing this so much, why keep 'em?"

"Don't. Say. A word." The command that echoes faintly in the black room is tight with frustration and it's all Riddick can do not to laugh in spite. "You are a blasphemous, hulking, man-beast. I can't expect you to understand something so subtle as court finesse."

It's dark enough in his personal quarters to go without his goggles, but the Lord Marshall always keeps them at hand. He toys with them now, idly, tracing his fingers over the lenses. "Dunno, I always just figured I had my own personal style."

There's a decidedly un-Vaako-like snort which reaches his ears and Riddick has to reign in another urge to laugh. His First is fun in the mornings.

"Of course, _my Lord Riddick._"

The words are sarcastic, but there's a sense of playfulness in the tone that Vaako's developed in the months after Riddick took him as a mate. Riddick still can't help but marvel sometimes at how much that decision has changed Vaako, mostly for the better.

At first, taking his second in command as consort had been a strategic move. Actually, it had been Vaako himself who'd advised him to take a high-ranking partner so as to ingratiate himself with the Elite Court. It had been clear that his First had hopes he would take Dame Vaako to bed, but it had been more fun to watch Vaako reel when Riddick had announced his name instead.

After a couple weeks, the commander had even forgiven him for catching him off guard. After all, he got the divorce he wanted. It was just that Riddick's way included added bonuses the warrior wouldn't have expected in a thousand years.

"THRICE DAMNED SON OF A WHORE!" The exclamation is loud enough that the hellhounds in the corner rumble unhappily and shift to better cover their ears against the noise.

Riddick gets up from his chair without making a sound. Setting a half-eaten fruit and his goggles on the table, he follows his ears to the bathing chamber.

Leaning against the door way he folds his arms over his chest and schools his face into a scowl. "Stop." His tone brokers no disobedience. While he respects Vaako as a warrior and as an advisor, he's made it clear who has ultimate control. Vaako's movements cease immediately, and he slowly lowers his hands to his sides.

A moment of silence passes before Riddick steps forward, reaching out to touch the half braided strands of hair covering Vaako's nape. He can see an end bead is still clutched tight in Vaako's hand. Taking the man's wrist, Riddick worms his thumb between the clenched fingers, forcing his first to drop the bead back onto the counter.

Vaako had turned up the light in the bathing chamber to better concentrate on the task at hand. Riddick's silvered eyes are slitted against the brightness, and he reaches over to the environmental controls to turn it back down to a manageable level. He can practically hear Vaako grit his teeth as he lets his head fall forward under the weight or Riddick's hand still resting at the top of his spine.

"And how am I supposed to finish without adequate light by which to see?"

Not gracing him with an answer, Riddick steps closer, threading both hands now in the long dark strands. He can feel Vaako sway back towards him, instinctually relaxing for the proximity.

Once upon a time such a move would have been out of character for his First, but the elimination of the purification regulations left Vaako with a slurry of emotions and sensations with which he struggled to become reacquainted with. Feeling the strong, dry heat of his lover at his back is enough to make him close his eyes and lean into Riddick's support, forgetting his frustration for a moment as he rests.

That is until he feels those blunt fingers starting to tug at the closing beads, undoing the work he's already done.

"What the hell do you think you're-"

Vaako jumps when Riddick leans his head forward and bites the meaty part of the shoulder near the neck. It's not a hard bite, but enough to let the First Among Commanders know that the Lord Marshall means business.

"Leave it." The dark man growls when he pulls back enough nip at Vaako's ear.

"My Lord-"

"No arguments." He continues to work at the strands. Once he removes the closing beads the tightly braided strands slip apart easily. They haven't been in long enough to crimp the hair, and it all falls smoothly back into place against Vaako's neck.

While the one hand continues at its task, the other moves around to hug Vaako even closer. Riddick uses the weight of his body to press his First against the counter, forcing the man to reach out and brace himself lest he be bent over the black marble top.

Vaako bites the inside of his cheek as Riddick uses his free hand to thumb one of his nipples through his shirt. He teases it to a peak before slipping lower to rub firmly up and down Vaako's ribs, massaging his flank. Although he tries to stay indignant, a part of Vaako insists that it'd be a relief not to bother with his hair in the morning, just brush it and get on with his day. Spending near an hour sometimes to wrestle the strands into neat braids does seem an awful lot of trouble...

The last of the braids come apart under Riddick's fingers and Vaako can tell the man's smirking where his face is again pressed against Vaako's shoulder.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" The rumbly voice just isn't fair and Vaako starts to frown but both hands are now in on the action and slipping lower still. He's not hard yet but he's getting there. Sometimes he's convinced he'd do anything for these hands, this body, this man.

"Lord Marshall..." He trails off, arching back to lean his head on Riddick's shoulder, enjoying warm hands massaging his stomach and hips despite himself. His pale fingers are locked in claw-like contortions, unable to find purchase on the glossy dark surface before him.

They both are supposed to be on deck soon and Riddick doesn't really have time to draw things out, so he gives up on the teasing and reaches down to palm Vaako's growing erection through the mans pants. His hand is pressed between the counter and Vaako's body so it's hard to get much of a rhythm going. Instead he rolls the heel of his hand against the growing hardness, massaging his lover's arousal.

Vaako thinks he tastes blood he's biting his cheek so hard trying to stop the quiet moans that want to escape.

"Don't you have to be on deck soon, Vaako?" His First groans and drops forward so his forehead thumps against the countertop.

His words are muffled and stutter slightly when his breath hitches for a particularly firm stroke of Riddick's hand. "You'll be the death of me."

And Riddick grins despite himself. "Just making you see reason."

All the while he's pushing is lover towards completion. Working the closure of Vaako's pants open, he pushes them just off the man's hips so he can get better access. In a moment he's working his hand over hot skin and it's so much better this way, feeling Vaako tremble, his heart beating a mile a minute as his blood rushes at Riddick's command.

Pushing his thumb against the slit makes Vaako buck his hips forward and Riddick gathers some of the pre come to make his ministrations slicker.

Vaako's panting, the flush across his cheeks making him grateful that Riddick's pressed up behind him and that his own face is turned down to the counter. Just because he enjoys this doesn't mean he has to show Riddick exactly how much.

Riddick's found a rhythm now and it's quick and firm. He brings his other hand in to fondle Vaako's sac and it's all Vaako can do not to whimper. He can feel Riddick's answering hardness through the mans pants pressing against the back of his thigh, but the Lord Marshall's only interested in him, making him reach climax alone.

_'Must be some sort of animal thing, proving he can satisfy me.' _Vaako thinks hazily but he can barely remember what day it is let alone seriously analyze his lover's behavior. Riddick buries his face in the Vaako's hair and breathes deep, Vaako can hear his lungs working, and he shudders, pushing back against Riddick's bulk as the man's pace quickens even further, thumbing the head and pressing his nail gently against the slit and it's enough for Vaako. He comes with a choked cry against the marble, trying not to think about what the menials will think when the come in later to clean this up.

It's all over embarrassingly quickly and Vaako blames it on exhaustion; he's never been a morning person and living with Riddick has turned his instincts soft, at least when he's in their quarters. For once in his life he's found a place where he can actually give in and let go. It's all Riddick's fault, really.

When he gets his breathing back under control he pushes himself up off the counter and Riddick obliges him by stepping back a pace, giving Vaako room to put his clothes to order, but not loosening the grip he has around the man's chest.

"You're wearing it down down from now on. Got it?" The voice is somewhat muffled for the way Riddick has his nose once again buried in Vaako's hair.

For all Vaako's desire to argue, he can't think of one real reason to keep the braids in. Court finesse be damned.

"Should I shave it off like you my Lord?"

He can feel Riddick's lips turn up in a smirk but his voice is deep and rumbly again as he presses his mouth against Vaako's ear and murmurs "Don't you dare."


End file.
